A Heartache of Forgotten Memories
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: Ib had went to the Art Gallery but at one point she forgot was she was doing, she couldn't seem to remember looking around the gallery. Her heart aches when she tries to think about the gallery and all the paintings and she feels like she's forgotten something...but what?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I have, once again, written another story instead of adding to my current ones. But don't worry, to those who read my other stories, I will get to the others soon.

The coverart I am using I have gotten permission to use from artist **hayayon** on deviantart.

Anyways this story takes place after you get the ending **Memory's Crannies** , where Ib and Garry make it out safety but do not remember each other. Though I like to think of it as they those memories have been lost, but they still are there...they just need to be found. Because in this ending of the game when you find Garry looking at the Rose Sculpture, he says looking at it makes him sad...implying that there still might be those memories of him and Ib, but they are just lost/nearly forgotten. And here is the other thing I say, you can have the strong friendship thing in the game...but if Ib doesn't give Garry the hankerchief, you'll get the **Memory's Crannies** ending.

Well anyways, on to the story!

* * *

 **Ch.1**

After the day at the Art Gallery, Ib returned home with we parents. On the way home she thought about the gallery. She didn't really remember much. One moment she entered the gallery and she remembered looking around, but it seemed like everything went so quickly. At one point she was standing in front of a large painting but she didn't remember how she had gotten there. She remembered that it's name was "? World." Ib didn't know what that first word was though. Ib couldn't make any sense of it, but she felt a slight pain in her head when she tried thinking about the gallery.

When Ib and her parents arrived home Ib went to her room and sat down on the bed. She stared at the wall across from her. She kept feeling like she was forfeiting something, but she didn't know what. Ib then thought about that large painting she had stood in front of, though when she thought about it, there was a slight aching feeling in her heart. There was something about that painting that Ib couldn't remember. A tear rolled down her cheek. What was it that she was forgetting? Why was it causing her to be sad? Ib went to bed that night, trying to remember, but she couldn't remember anything.

Over the next few days Ib pretty much stayed in her room. She wanted to find out why she was having trouble remembering the gallery, why her head hurt when she thought of the large painting, or why sometimes her heart ached. Her mother and father were getting worried, so one say Ib's mother came into her room and sat next to her on the bed.

"Ib, I think you need to get some fresh air. How about we go to the Market?" Ib's mother asked.

Ib looked at her mother and smiled at the idea and nodded. They then went out of the house and headed to the Market. Ib started to feel better again once they were outside, the cool outside air seemed to clear her head. Ib relax and stopping thinking about the gallery as the walked. They soon arrived at the Market. The Market was basically an outdoor mall, but would have really rare or unique items, and this market only sets up in town one month in the whole year. And it's always busy and full of people.

"It's really crowded today Ib, stay close and hold my hand, ok?" Ib's mother ask as she looked at him.

"Yeah, ok." Ib said quietly as she held onto her mother's hand.

They walked into the Market and started to look around at all the various shops. There were shops that had jewelry, shops that had books, shops that had chocolate, and there even shops that had plush dolls. Ib and her mother soon passed by a shop that made Ib stop in her tracks. Her mother turned around to see why Ib had stopped.

Ib was looking at a shop that had all kinds of flowers and plants, but what had caught Ib's attention was the rainbow display of roses. There was roses of all different colors; white, pink, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and even a few black colored roses.

The ones that Ib looked at the most were the red rose, blue rose, and the yellow rose. Something about seemed familiar...but once again Ib couldn't figure out what it was.

"Oh what beautiful roses, and some have such interesting colors. Do you like them Ib?" Ib's mother asked and Ib nodded in respond.

"Today is a special sale day. it's two for the price of one." The owner of the shop said. "Two beautiful roses for only $1.50."

"Well Ib, would you like to buy some roses?" Ib's mother asked, Ib nodded. "Well pick out the two roses you want then."

Ib picked out a pretty red rose and then handed it to the store owner to place in the special plastic wrap. Then Ib picked out a blue rose and a yellow rose. She kept looking back and forth between them. Both roses felt important but she didn't know which one to pick. But as she looked more at the blue rose, she had the feeling again. Her heart ached slightly, there was something about a blue rose that Ib knew...or at least her heart may have know but not her mind. She placed the yellow rose back into the display and handed the blue rose to be wrapped up. The man then handed Ib the red and blue rose in the plastic wrap. Ib held them tightly against her heart, she felt something bad might happen if she were to lose them.

After Ib's mother paid for the roses they started to head towards home. She walked alongside her mother as they walked. It still was very crowded at the Market and occasionally Ib would slightly bump into someone passing by. Ib didn't pay attention to whom she was bumping into because if she were to turn around and say sorry, that person would have already walked off and would have disappeared into the crows. At one point she bumped into another person, but this time when she bumped into this person, she stopped and turned around. It was only for a few seconds, but she saw the person she had bumped into. She was able to catch a glimpse of his dark blue tattered jacket. Ib had seen him at the at the art gallery, looking at the large rose sculpture. But for those for those few seconds that sadness returned, and that small heart ache. Then the man disappeared into the crowd, Ib could no longer see him. Ib didn't know who he was, she had only seen him briefly at the gallery...but Ib was no longer sure. She couldn't understand why she was like this...ever since that day to the art gallery Ib realized that there was something really, really important that she had forgotten. Ib only wished she could remember what it was.

* * *

Well...it's a bit shorter than I thought, but this is where I thought it was good to end it. Please leave a review telling me what you think, reviews are very helpful and give me motivation to write more.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the people who followed and favorited this story. I hoped you liked the first chapter. Now on to chapter 2!

* * *

Ch.2

When Ib got home her mother placed the two roses into a small vase of water. Then she placed the vase on the counter, "The roses you picked Ib are very beautiful."

Ib nodded and then looked at her mother, "Can I have the roses in my room instead?" Ib asked.

"Why would you want them in your room?"

Ib thought for a moment, the reason shd he wanted to have the roses in her room was because she didn't want to lose sight of them. She knew she had some connection with the roses and she wanted to keep them safe. But she didn't tell her mother that. her mother wouldn't understand. Instead Ib said, "I think they will look nice in my room."

"Alright Ib. But just be careful not to bump into it and knock it over." Ib's mother said as Ib nodded in response.

They headed up Ib's room and her mother placed the vase on the nightstand next to Ib's bed. On the nightstand there was a lamp and a lemon scented piece of candy. The piece of candy was something that Ib couldn't remember. She had found it in her pocket the day she got home from art gallery. Ib knew that she didn't have have the candy in her pocket from going to the art gallery, and she didn't remember picking it up somewhere. Looking at the candy gave her the same heartache feeling that she got when looking at the roses. Ib made sure she didn't eat the candy...not until she figured out how she got it.

"Ib, I need to go do some work done, ok?" Ib's mother said, snapping Ib out of her thoughts. I'll be down the hall in you need me."

"Ok thank you." Ib said.

After her mother left the room Ib when to we closet and pulled out a medium sized box. She opened the box and in the box was colored paper, colored pencils, crayons, and markers. Ib looked through the colored paper for a plain white piece and the she grabbed a few crayons. She lied down on the floor and started to draw on the paper.

She drew all the things that were causing her the heartache. The candy, the red, blue, and yellow roses. She even tried to draw that large painting at the gallery that she stood in front of. After drawing those Ib looked over them. She kept thinking to herself, "What do all those have in common?"

As Ib thought it over, she remembered the person she had bumped into when walking home. She thought back to the art gallery and him standing in front of the rose sculpture. She tried her best to remember what he looked like and she drew a small picture of him on the paper. She placed the paper in the nightstand and she stared at all the objects for a while, hoping she would remember, but nothing happened..

But that night something did happen, Ib had a nightmare. She was running through a door and entered a small room, the only thing in the room was another door, right in front of Ib. She could here a uneasy ominous ticking noise. In quickly ran through the door in front of her, and she ended up in another little door with only a door. The ticking was getting louder. She tried to open the door but it wasn't opening. She turned around to face the door she had just come through, she felt like something was following her. The she heard a click. The door opened up and Ib ran through it. But inside the next little room there was no other door. And standing the the room was a white mannequin head, a headless statue with a blue dress, and a lady in a red dress, who was coming out of a painting. They were surrounding Ib. In tried to go back through the door but it was lock. She was trapped and the three were closing in. But just as they were about to get her, Ib woke up.

Ib woke up feeling scared, that nightmare felt real and nearly terrified her. Without thinking she grabbed the lemon candy and held it close to her heart. Somehow it actually calmed her and relaxed her. After she had finally calmed down she thought about the nightmare. Ib was having an odd feeling of déjà vu...like she has had the nightmare before.

* * *

Sorry this was a short chapter. But this was the best place to end it. I'll make the next one longer. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back to this story. Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited. Now this chapter focuses on Garry, it might seem slightly similar to the first chapter with Ib but it all makes sense and all that stuff. Now on to the story.**

* * *

 **Ch.3**

Garry headed home after his day at the Art Gallery, though it felt really strange. He felt like he didn't spend a lot of time there. Or maybe time just went by really fast and he had to leave before he knew it. Garry felt like he was missing something...he had seen the whole art gallery but he felt like there was more. Something other than the art gallery. But Garry couldn't think of anything.

When Garry got home he went to the living room and sat down on his couch. He leaned back on the couch and put his hands on his forehead. He kept trying to think, what could he be forgetting? Was his mind just playing tricks on him? Was there actually nothing that he had forgotten? Trying to think about these things made Garry's head hurt, but he still wanted to know why. What was nagging him in the back of the head? Was it important? Garry needed to know.

After Garry spent several minutes not remembering anything, he had developed a small headache. Frustrated Garry got up and and went to his bedroom and opened up the window that was across from the door. He stuck his head out the window and took a few deep breaths, and soon the headache faded from his head. Garry stared up at the sky, the sun had started to set so the sky was a pretty orangish-red. Garry decided that he would watch the sunset, he hoped that not only would it relax his mind but it may also help him remember.

Out in the backyard Garry sat down and watched the sky, the orangish-red color faded into a dark blue. Garry continued to watch the sky, watching it change from day to night. After sometime, he noticed a few starts. Seeing the stars reminded him of one of the paintings from the art gallery. Garry thought for a moment before remembering the name. The painting was called "Marvelous Night". He could easily remember that...but it still gave him a small pain in his head. Maybe there was something about it that was connected to what he couldn't remember.

After it got darker, Garry headed back inside and sat back down on the couch. " _There has to be something I can think about, or look at to help me remember. This is driving me crazy."_ Garry thought to himself. " _Maybe I should think back to the beginning of the day when I arrived at the gallery. Maybe there is something that I am overlooking."_

Garry reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a pamphlet. It was about the art gallery and Guertena. Inside if the pamphlet was information about Guertena, and some information a few paintings and sculptures. There was one picture that caught his eye. It was a picture of the red rose sculpture ' _Embodiment of Spirit'_. Looking at the at the picture, Garry remember that he was looking at it before he left the gallery, and there was a little girl behind him. Though he had never seen the girl, he almost felt like he should.

All these thoughts made Garry's head hurt even more than before, so he reached into his other pocket and tried to find something. " _Where is it?"_ Garry wondered as he checked all his pockets. " _I thought I had put a lemon candy in my pocket before leaving today. Maybe it felt out at some point."_ Garry sighed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat for dinner.

After he had eaten he went up to his room and lied down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while, trying to think. Was there actually something he had forgotten? Garry knew there was something. There had to be something. Why else would his head hurt when he tried to think about something he could have possibly forgotten. Garry thought about the girl he had seen before leaving the gallery, when he thought about her again, he felt his heart ache slightly. " _Maybe there was something about that girl."_ Garry thought. " _But I probably won't ever seen her again..so I guess I will never know."_ Garry sighed again before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry that these chapters are short, but it actually works better this way. Maybe later chapters will be a bit longer. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello...so sorry it's been so long...I became very busy since I last updated one of my stories. Summer came and then college...so I haven't had a whole lot of time to write. But I had part of this written for a while now...so I finished it up as much as I can. So please enjoy!

* * *

Ch.4

Garry woke up the next morning and tried to continue on with his life. He tried not to think about the art gallery or the girl, but every once and awhile he would think back to it. And when he thought about it the pain in his heart would return.

After a few days had passed Garry decided he needed to get out of the house for some fresh air. Garry grabbed his coat as he headed out the door, once outside he took in a deep breath of cool air and began walking down the street. Garry let out a sigh as he headed town the street, keeping his eyes on the ground. Even though the fresh air helped clear his mind, he still couldn't get those thoughts out of his head.

Eventually Garry found himself just outside of the Market. Garry looked around and saw that it was very crowded, but he shrugged and started walking through the Market. " _Might as well walk around and see what there is."_ Garry thought to himself.

He walked around the Market for a while, but didn't find anything of interest to him. After stopping at a small cafe nearby for some lunch he decided to return home. On his way back he walked through the center area of the Market, which was currently crowded with people. As Garry squeezed his way past the people he nearly stopped when he saw something catch his eye. As he was walking by people he swore that he had saw a little brown-haired girl pass by him. He only saw her for a brief second as she passed by him, but he somehow had noticed her.

Garry tried to turn around to try and find her, but people kept walking by and he couldn't see her. For that one moment, Garry had felt like he was so close to remembering something, but then the feeling was gone and he was left with the sadness in his heart again.

Garry let out a heavy sigh, " _I still don't get it. Why can't I seem to figure out what is bothering me…What am I forgetting... I just don't get it."_ Garry's thoughts grumbled as trudged back home, with the lingering sadness in his heart.

Once home he walked over to the couch and sat down. He leaned back and started up at the ceiling for a while, lost in his thoughts. He still couldn't remember much from his visit to the art gallery, but he knew that girl he had seen must have some importance. He ran his hands through his hair as he left out another sigh. "What am I going to do…Maybe...if I ever see that girl again...I should try to talk to her. Then maybe I can figure out what I've forgotten." After that Garry went on with the rest of the day, trying his best not to think about the girl or the art gallery.

That night when Garry was asleep he had a short nightmare that involved creepy dolls. He was locked in a darkly lit room and there were creepy dolls surround him. The dolls didn't move though, they just sat there staring at him with their big wide eyes. Garry repeatedly tried to unlock the door, but it just wouldn't open. He then started to hear little giggles, he turned around to see the dolls getting closer to him. Panicking he backed up against the door as the dolls slowly moved even closer. But just before they got to him Garry quickly woke up.

"Stupid… creepy dolls." Garry muttered without thinking as he took in several deep breaths before he was able to lie back down, and then eventually fell back asleep.

* * *

Sorry for it being short, I didn't have a lot to write for this chapter. Again sorry for the long wait on this story. And to those who also read my other stories, I am trying my best to find time to write. Hope you all enjoyed. Also don't forget to check out all my other stories...even though I haven't written in a while I am slowly making my way back to writing!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright so I finally got another chapter finished. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 **Ch.5**

The morning following Ib's nightmare, she slowly yawned while getting out of bed, the nightmare still lingering in her head. After getting dressed she headed downstairs to the kitchen. Her mother was already sitting at the table, reading a book. Her father wasn't there, Ib knew though that he had probably already left for work. Ib walked up to the table and sat down.

Her mother looked up from her book, "Good morning Ib. Would you like some toast for breakfast? Or cereal?"

"Toast please." Ib replied.

Ib's mother stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter to get the bread, "Ib, today I need to go out and do some shopping. Just need to do a little shopping at the stripe mall next to the park. If you want we can stop by the park for a little bit."

"Okay." Ib said.

A few minutes later Ib's mother gave her some toast and some water to drink. After Ib had finished eating, she got her shoes on and headed out the door with her mother. Ib looked up at the sky and saw that grey clouds were rolling in, her mother seemed to notice them too.

"Seems like it might rain today. We'll have to hurry then." Ib's mother said.

They walked for a little before reaching the strip mall that surrounded the park, which in the center of it had a playground for kids to play on. "Now Ib," Ib's mother said as she looked at her, "If you want, you can go play on the playground while I get a little shopping done. Can I trust you to behave and stay there until I get back? Promise you'll be good?"

Ib nodded, "Yes mom."

"Okay then. I shouldn't be too long. Be safe and have fun. And don't wander off." Ib's mother said as Ib started walking towards the playground.

There were other children playing, but Ib didn't bother going to talk to them, instead she walked over to the swing set and sat down and started swinging. The swing gently swung back and forth while Ib started at the cloudy sky. But a few moments later she noticed something in the corner of her eye. Ib stopped swinging and looked to her right, at the edge of the park she saw a man wearing a very familiar dark blue tattered coat.

Ib gasped, "It's him…" She muttered to herself. She walked as he exited the park and started headed out of the strip mall area. " _This might be my own chance to talk to him."_ Ib thought to herself. Though Ib knew she shouldn't disobey her mother, she also didn't want to let this chance slip away. She didn't know if she would ever see him after this. So Ib quietly got off the swings and ran towards the exit of the park, towards the familiar man. He had exited the park and now was exiting the strip mall area, and heading towards a residential area.

The clouds above grew darker and darker as they past overhead, and distant thunder could be heard, but Ib continued to catch up with the man. She continued to run to catch up to him, but as she got a little closer to him, she ended up tripping and fell down towards the sidewalk. She held out her hands to try and stop herself from completely hitting the ground, but her right knee scraped on the pavement as she hit the ground, causing her to let out a little yelp.

The familiar man in front of her stopped and turned around, and looked down at Ib. They looked at each other for a minute before the man kneeled down to get closer to eye level with Ib. "Hey are you alright? What are you doing out here by yourself?" The man said as he looked around, presumably looking for where this girl's parents could be.

"I… I um…" Ib said, trying to think of an excuse.

"We can get to that later, but now let's focus on the more important matter. Are you hurt?" The man asked in a gentle and kind voice.

Ib pushes herself up and sat back on the sidewalk. She looked at the palms of her hands, they were slightly red and scraped from the impact of hitting the sidewalk. Her right knee was a tad more scraped, with a tiny bit of blood forming.

"Oh," the man said looking at Ib's scraps, "Do they hurt at all?"

"They sting a little." Ib replied.

It was at that moment that the rain started to trickle down, and with each passing second the rain started to come down more and more.

The man let out a sigh, "Well this isn't very helpful. Do you know where your parents are?"

Ib looked around at her surroundings, she was now in an unfamiliar neighborhood and didn't see the strip mall anywhere. She remembered her mother's words of " _Don't wander off."_ but she had ended up doing just that. She knew that once her mother saw she wasn't at the park she would become very worried, Ib didn't want to cause her mother any trouble, but now she was afraid of what would happen. Tears swelled in Ib's eyes as she felt the rain start to soak her clothes.

The man placed a hand on Ib's shoulder, "Hey, don't cry. I'll help you find your parents. You know your phone number right?" The man asked and Ib nodded, "Here how about this, let's get you out of the rain and we will call your parents. They are probably very worried about you."

Ib nodded again as the man stood up and offered her a hand, Ib took the hand and slowly stood up. "My house is just around here. We can dry off there as we call your parents. That sound alright?"

Ib nodded once more as they started down the street, Ib held onto his hand as they walked. Though Ib was worried about her mother, she was a at least a tiny bit glad she ran into the man again. Maybe now she could finally figure out what she was forgetting.

* * *

I hope this chapter turned out alright, I have been having terrible writiers block for months. But I just managed to write this today. So I hope you all enjoyed it! I hope to have the next chapter ready soon. If you want, please leave a review telling me what you think, reviews/feedvback help me become a better writer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I managed to get another chapter done. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch.6**

Ib followed the man until they came to a small house. The man walked up to the front door and unlocked the door.

"Let's get inside before you get anymore soaked." He said as they stepped inside. Once inside Ib let go of the man's hand. He took off his jacket and placed it on a coat rack, revealing his greenish-blue shirt underneath. "Alright just wait here just a moment, I'll get you a towel." The man walked off leaving Ib alone for a bit.

Ib looked around the front area of the man's house, but nothing seemed familiar to her about it. Only the man was familiar to her. Ib was determined to find out whatever she could about the man. She had to figure out why she felt so sad, but felt happy seeing a man she had never seen before.

Suddenly a tan fluffy towel was wrapped around Ib. She looked up to see the man smiling kindly at her. "Let's dry you off, okay?" He gently rubbed the towel over her hair to dry it. "Oh how rude of me, I haven't introduce myself. My name is Garry. What's yours?"

Ib stood there in silence for a moment, thinking about the name. Something lingered in her head, telling her that the name felt familiar. Then she responded to him. "I'm Ib."

Garry smiled, "That' a pretty name." He then stopped rubbing the towel on her head, "Now you know you phone number right?"

Ib nodded, "Yes."

"Okay, we should call your parents right away. Let me get the phone." Garry said as he walked over to a table stand where a phone was. Outside a bright flash happened followed by a loud clap of thunder, causing the lights inside to flicker. The sound of the crack made Garry jump a little with surprise, "Ah...I hope the power doesn't go out." He picked up the phone and handed it to Ib, "Here, call your parents and tell them you are alright."

Ib nodded as she started to dial her home phone, she placed the phone to her ear and heard it start to ring. Seconds later she heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" She heard her mother answer.

"Hi mom…" Ib started to say, but her mother immediately cut her off.

"Ib!" Her mother shouted angrily, causing Ib to flinch. "Where did you go?! I told you not to wander off!"

"I'm...I'm sorry mom…" Ib spoke quietly, she didn't mean to make her mom so upset.

"What do you think you were doing?" Her mother asked, still having a anger tone in her voiced.

"I…" Ib started as she thought about what to say. She didn't want to lie, but Ib knew that her mother probably wouldn't be happy to hear that she ran off after a man she didn't know. Ib took in a deep breath and continued, "I saw…a little bunny. I chased after it, but then I got lost."

Ib heard her mother sigh heavily, "Ib...next time please don't do that. I was really worried. Where are you now? Where are you calling from?"

"Umm…" Ib started as she looked up at Garry.

He looked at Ib and held out his hand, "Here, let me talk to her for a moment." Ib nodded and handed him the phone. "Hello ma'am?" Garry started, "My name is Garry. I found your daughter on my way home. We are currently at my house." He walked over to the window while Ib's mother was talking to him. "Yes, no need to worry, she is fine. She just has a little scraped knee from tripping." He pulled back the curtains on the window and looked outside at the pouring rain. "I don't think that's a good idea, from what I can see the rain is coming down real hard now. The streets might start to flood. I wouldn't want you to get stuck out there trying to get over here." Another bright flash of lightning came and was quickly following by another loud clap of thunder. "I think it would be best to come after the rain has stopped. I promise I will look after your daughter." Garry continued to talk to Ib's mother for a few more minutes, giving his address and phone number. "Alright," Garry then said as he handed the phone back to Ib.

Ib took the phone, "Yes?"

"Ib, now until the storm stops you are going to have to stay there. I want you to be on your best behavior. Don't cause this man any trouble okay?" Ib's mother said.

Ib nodded, "Yes mom."

"Alright, be a good girl. Your father and I will come to get you as soon as the storm is gone."

"Okay. Bye." Ib said and her mother also said goodbye. Ib clicked the phone off and handed it back to Garry. He took the phone and put in back in the phone holder.

"So now that that's taken care of, are you hungry yet?" Garry asked and Ib shook her head. "Well just let me know when you are hungry okay? Do you just want to sit and talk then?"

Ib didn't say anything, she was thinking about what her mother had said, and how angry she had sounded. Ib thought about what would happen when her mother came to pick her up, would she still be mad? Would she be grounded for running off? Ib's eyes started to tear up again as she gripped the towel wrapped around her tightly.

Garry kneeled down and placed a hand on her head, "Hey Ib, don't cry. It's going to be okay. You'll see your parents again," Garry smiled as he spoke in a calm voice.

"But," Ib sniffled as a few tears streamed down her face, "I made my mom mad…"

"She's just worried about you. You're her daughter. Moms are like that. Trust me, it will all be okay." Garry said reassuringly.

Ib wiped again her tears and formed a small smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you dry enough now?" Garry asked and Ib nodded. "Alright I'll go put this away then." He took the towel and left the room for a moment. He came back a few seconds later, "Now how about we sit down and talk for a bit?"

Ib nodded as they walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. "So were you really chasing after a rabbit?" Garry asked.

Ib stared at Garry, trying to think of a response, "Um…"

Garry sighed, "It's okay, if you don't want to talk about it. But I have to ask...haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Ib nodded, "I was at the Art Gallery a few days ago for the Gue...Gur…" Ib said trying to remember how to pronounce the name of the artist.

" It's pronounced Guertena," Garry said, "And...weren't you standing behind me at the giant rose sculpture?" Ib nodded silently. "Now I know this is an odd thing to say, but I feel like I have seen you somewhere before...But I just can't remember."

Ib gasped, "You can't remember?"

Garry sighed, "It's strange. I hardly remember doing anything at the Art Gallery. Most of that day seems to be missing from my memory." Garry tilted his head up and started at the ceiling.

Ib's eyes widened, " _He can't remember anything...just like me."_ Ib's attention was then brought to a small glass jar on the table that was in front of the couch. Inside the jar were little, individually wrapped, yellow pieces of candy.

"What are those?" Ib asked as she pointed to the jar.

Garry looked over to where she had pointed, "Oh, that's my jar of lemon candies. I bought them for when guest come over. Would you like one?"

"I have one already…" Ib muttered aloud, "Back home...in my room. But I don't know where I got it."

Garry raised an eyebrow, "You have a lemon candy, but you don't know where you got it?"

Ib looked over at Garry, and nodded, "It was just in my pocket from I got home from the Art Gallery."

"You don't remember if you picked it up from the floor or anything?" Garry asked.

Ib shook her head, "No...I also don't remember much from that day…"

"Hmm...how interesting…" Garry mumbled as he placed a hand to his chin, "Neither of us seem to be able to remember anything we did that day at the Art Gallery. Do you think there is a connected betwen us not remembering and the gallery?"

Ib shrugged and then let out a small yawn, she didn't actually get a good night's sleep due to the nightmare she had.

"Hey, are you sleepy? If you need to you can rest on the couch." Garry said as he stood up. "I'll go look in the closet to see if I got a blanket." Garry walked out of the room as Ib laid down on the couch, and started letting some thoughts float through her head. " _I found Garry...But...do I actually know him?...I need to ask him more later…"_

While waiting for Garry to return there was another bright flash of lightning, causing the power to flicker again. Then came the loud thunder clap, which caused Ib to quickly sit up startled. Garry came back a moment later, with a blanket in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Garry asked as he sat down next to Ib again.

Ib nodded, "The storm is just really loud."

"Have you ever been through a storm like this?" Garry asked.

"No…" Ib said quietly as another flash of lightning came moments later, this time a extremely loud crack of thunder shot over above, causing the windows to shake and the power to completely out. Ib flinched as she leaned forward and grabbed onto Garry's shirt.

Garry start in surprise for a moment before placing a hand on Ib's back. "Hey, it's just a storm. It will be over eventually."

"I'm...I'm a little scared though." Ib whispered.

"Storms can be scary. But everything is going to be fine. I'm here for you okay?" Garry smiled. Even though he didn't know Ib very much, he felt like he was a big brother to her.

"Thank you Garry." Ib said as she slowly started to drift off again.

* * *

 **Sorry it takes me so long to update my stories. I've just been so busy with college I haven't had a lot of free time to write. It's very stressful for me, but I am trying to get through it all. But I tried my best for this story, hope you all liked it. Thanks to all the favorites and followers :) Thanks again for reading and hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo! I finally got a new chapter written! It took so long...but I finally got some motivation back! Now let's get back to the story!**

* * *

 **Ch.7**

As Ib slept she had another nightmare, though this one was different than before. Ib found herself wandering the Art Gallery, but all the lights had gone out. There was only a slight bit of light coming from some skylight windows, but other than that it was rather dark.

"Hello?" Ib called out as she walked around. "Anyone here?" She didn't hear anyone or anything, nothing besides the sound of her own footsteps.

Soon Ib found herself in front of a familiar large painting. It was the painting that was "? World". Ib stood in front of it, staring into it and Ib thought she saw something moving. She stepped closer to get a look, but as soon as she did several pairs of mannequin arts popped out of the painting, trying to reach for Ib. Their hands like claws, sharp and ready to grab.

Ib gaps as she stepped backwards. She then turned and ran as quickly as she could. But in a matter of seconds she found herself near an edge. Ib managed to stopped herself before getting to the edge. Ib looked over the edge, it was a few feet of a drop, but what Ib saw below made her freeze.

It was a large, square floor painting that had a large creepily looking fish creature on it. Ib stared down at it with wide eyes. She could a strange echoing, eerie, sound coming from it.

"I remember...something about this…" Ib muttered as she continued to stare down at the painting.

Suddenly the ground started to shake causing Ib to fall backwards to the ground. When Ib tried to stand up, she saw two large shadowy hands rising out of the painting below her. Ib screamed as she turned around to try and run. She started to run for a bit before she saw a wall blocking her way. She looked around to see that there were walls all around her. Ib realized that she was now trapped.

Ib started to pound on the walls, "Is anyone out there? Someone help!" She shouted as she turned to see the shadowy hands coming closer. "Please someone!"

In the next moment Ib felt the hands wrap around her ankles, in the blink of an eye she was pulled to the ground by the hands and was starting to be dragged towards the ledge. Ib tried to get the hands off her, but it was no use. No matter how hard she tried, she just kept getting closer to the painting. Soon she was at the edge and the hands pulled her over, and Ib closed her eyes just as it seemed she would hit the ground.

Immediately Ib awoke, letting out a small scream as she sat up. Ib looked around to see that she was still at Garry's, and she could still hear the rain pouring outside. Ib gripped the blanket tightly in her hands and she took some deep breaths.

"Hey Ib, are you okay?" Garry asked as he rubbed his eyes. After Ib had fallen asleep he had dozed off on the couch as well, but Ib's scream woke him up.

Ib turned and looked at Garry, "I had a nightmare…"

"That's terrible," Garry said as he placed a hand on Ib's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I also fell asleep. I would have woken you if I had know," Garry said spoke kindly, and in the back of his mind he felt like he had been in a situation like this before.

"I've never… had a nightmare that scared me that much." Ib said as she sniffled.

In the next moment Ib felt Garry wrap his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, "It's okay. Just relax, I'm here for you."

Ib started to relax a little more, "Thank you."

"Hey, are you hungry now? Would you like something to eat?" Garry asked as he stopped hugging Ib.

"Yeah." Ib responded.

"Alright then," Garry said as he stood up, "What would you like? Pasta? Or maybe a grilled cheese?"

"Grilled cheese is good." Ib answered.

"Okay, I'll get it started then." Ib said as he started walking to the kitchen, and Ib stood up and followed him.

Ib sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Garry got out the ingredients for a grilled cheese.

As soon as Garry started to cook the bread Ib spoke up. "My nightmare… it was about the art gallery."

"Oh? Did you remember something about it?" Garry asked.

Ib shook her head, "No. Not really." Ib then went on to explain what had happened in her nightmare.

A moment after Ib finished explained Garry placed the grilled cheese on a plate. He then grabbed a napkin and brought it over to Ib. He sat down in the chair next to her placing the plate and napkin down in front of her, "I see, so the paintings you talked about, the large one of the wall is called 'Fabricated World' and floor one is called...oh what was it...something 'of the deep'. Hmm," Garry thought for a moment before remembering, "Oh, it was 'Abyss of the Deep'. So do you think those two painting have some importance?"

Ib nodded, "Yeah. What I remember most from when I was at the art gallery was standing in front of that large painting shortly before leaving."

"Was that before or after you ran into me?" Garry asked.

"Before." Ib answered as she picked up the grilled cheese and bit into it.

"Hmmm…this is all so confusing…" Garry said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Do you think we will ever remember?" Ib asked.

"I don't know...I mean it's been several days since we saw each other at the gallery. But maybe one day…" There was a pause before Garry sat back up straight in his chair again, "How's the grilled cheese?"

Ib smiled as she took another bite. "It's really good."

After that Garry went back into kitchen to clean up some dishes and Ib continued to eat her sandwich. As Garry started washing them he looked out the kitchen window, "Looks like it's stopped raining. Your mother might be coming over soon to get you."

"Oh…" Ib said as she looked down at the floor.

"Hey, don't be sad. We at least ran into each other today. Maybe we'll see each other again and we can try to figure out more about the art gallery." Garry said.

Ib smiled, "Yeah."

It was true that Ib was happy to have found Garry. Though she was a little sad that Garry also couldn't remember anything either, but she hoped that they would be able to remember eventually. Once Ib finished her grilled cheese she brought her plate over to the kitchen and handed it to Garry. After that Ib washed her hands and walked back to the couch, and looked over at the lemon candies.

Soon Garry was standing next to her, "Would you like one? I know you said you already have one, but no harm in having two."

Ib looked up at Garry and smiled with a nod. Garry then opened the jar and picked up one of the candies and handed it to Ib.

While holding it in her hands Ib had a thought, " _I almost don't want to eat it… But I do still have the one at home, and Garry has many more. I guess I could eat it."_ Ib then unwrapped the candy and popped the candy into her mouth. The sweet and sour lemon taste made Ib smile.

Seconds later there was a knock at the front door. Garry started to walk towards the door, "That must be your mother."

Ib followed next to Garry to the door, and once he opened it, Ib's mother was standing there. Her mother looked at Ib and locked eyes, a stern look spread across her face. Ib knew that her mother was not happy.

"Hello ma'am, you must be Ib's mother." Garry said politely.

Ib's mother nodded, "Thank you for finding my daughter and keeping herself during this storm."

Garry smiled, "You're welcome."

"Now Ib, don't forget to thank this man for being nice enough to help." Ib's mother said.

Garry squatted down so he was more eye level with Ib, "It was nice getting to know you Ib."

Ib quickly threw her arms around Garry giving him a hug, "Same here. Bye Garry."

"Bye Ib."

Ib heard her mother clear her throat, meaning that they should get going. Ib let go of Garry and walked over to her mother. "Go wait in the car Ib, I'll be there shortly."

Ib nodded and walked out of Garry's house, as she walked to the car she looked back at Garry once more and waved, and Garry also waved.

Once Ib was in the car her mother spoke again, "Thank you again for finding her, I was so worry. I hope she didn't cause you any trouble."

"Not at all. She was very well behaved." Garry responded.

"That's good...thank you again. Goodbye." Ib's mother said as she turned to leave.

"Bye." Garry said before closing the door.

Garry walked over to one of the windows and looked out at the car, he could see Ib sitting in the back seat, looking in his direction. He smiled and waved again, and he saw Ib waved back. Then Ib's mother got in the car, and then drove off.

In the car Ib's mother spoke to Ib, "You know Ib I am still not happy that you ran off."

Ib lowered her head, "I know…"

"I won't let you off the hook that easy, for the next few days you'll be grounded."

Ib slowly nodded with a small sigh, "Okay, I understand."

Ib then started out the window on the drive home. To her, she didn't care if she was grounded, she was at least happy that she finally got to meet Garry.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that. I still got more to write for this story. So see you all when I post next.**

 **I will try to write as soon as I can, but I am busy and also gotta try to keep the motivation going. But I know I can do it! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here we go. The next and finally chapter of my Ib story. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch.8**

When Ib and her mother got home, both her mother and father gave her a stern lecture about not running off again. Ib listened and told them that she wouldn't do it again. After dinner Ib walked to her room and laid down on her bed, she started up at her ceiling and smiled.

She was sad that she had made her parents worried and upset with her, she never wanted to do that in the first place. But she was still happy she finally got to meet Garry and talk to him.

The next few days passed with Ib being grounded. She mostly sat around, reading some books or drawings. Though every once and awhile she would look at the drawing she had done of things that felt important to her, trying to see if she could remember anything. But no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to remember anything.

One afternoon when Ib was reading a book in her room, she looked at the two roses and saw that they were started to droop slightly. Ib felt sadden by this, but as she expected she didn't know why.

Ib turned and looked out her window, " _I wonder how Garry is doing… I wish I could go see him…"_ Ib thought.

Just then Ib's mother walked in, "Hey Ib, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Ib replied as she closed her book.

"Well today I need to stay at work later than usually. We have a few important meetings I need to be at. But…" Ib's mother sighed, "I just got off the phone with your babysister and she is unable to make it today, and your father won't be back from his business trip for a few more days."

"Can't I just stay here by myself?" Ib asked.

Her mother shook her head, "No, you aren't old enough yet to stay home alone. I need to figure out who I can get to watch you…"

Suddenly Ib's eyes lit up with and idea and hope, "How about Garry?" She asked.

"Who?" Her mother asked.

"Garry. The man who….found me when I ran off…."

Ib's mother sighed, she was still not happy that Ib had run off that day. "I am not going to ask some guy we hardly know."

"But… he's my friend." Ib said.

"Ib… you hardly know him, and I don't want to bother him." Her mother replied.

Ib bit her lip, she wanted to tell her mother that she did know Garry somehow, but she felt that her mother wouldn't believe her. Ib took in a deep breath before speaking again, "Please? Please just ask him?"

Ib's mother sighed and gave in, "Fine…. I will call him up and ask him. But if he says 'no', then I'll ask one of the neighbors."

Ib smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Ib's mother left the room and walked down the hall to the staircase. Ib followed quietly behind, wanting to see if her mother was actually going to call Garry. Ib watched her mother walk downstairs and head into the kitchen. Moments later she heard her mother speak.

"Hello, this is the mother of Ib, the girl you found the other day before it started to storm." Ib's mother said. "I am sorry for bother you, but my daughter wanted me to ask...I need to work late tonight and Ib's babysitter cancel for today, so if it isn't a inconvenience for you, would it be possible if you could watch my daughter for a few hours?... Ah I see, well I will be needed to leave in about two hours, so you can show up then." Ib's mother then gave their adressed, thanked Garry and hung up the phone.

Ib walked into the kitchen, "What did he say?"

"He said that it was no problem and agreed."

Ib smiled, she was going to get to see Garry again, and now she could show him her drawings and the roses. Ib couldn't wait for Garry to come over.

The two hours passed, though it felt like forever for Ib. She heard the doorbell ring and immediately ran downstairs and opened the door, and standing there was Garry.

"Hi Garry," Ib said with a smile.

Garry smile back, "Hey Ib, how have you been?"

"I've been good."

Ib's mother then walked into the room and walked up to Garry, "Thank you again for helping out, I really hope we aren't bothering you too much."

Garry shook his head, "As I said before, it's completely fine. Don't worry so much."

"Okay, well if anything happens there is a list of important numbers to call on the fridge. We have from frozen pizza in the freezer if you wanna heat that up later. I should be hope around 6:30pm, but if my meeting needs to go longer I'll probably be home closer to 7:30pm."

"Alright, is there anything else?" Garry asked.

Ib's mother thought for a moment, "No, I don't think so." Ib's mother then turned to look at Ib, "Now Ib, I want you to behave yourself okay?"

Ib nodded and gave her mom a hug, "Yes mom."

"Okay… I think that will be everything then." Ib's mother's said.

She then headed out the door and closed it behind her. Ib ran over to the window and watched her mom get into the car and drive away. Once her mom was gone Ib turned around and ran up to Garry, giving him a hug, and Garry returned the hug.

"I'm so happy to see you Garry." Ib said with a smile.

"Me too Ib." Garry replied.

"Did you remember anything new?" Ib asked as they let go from their hug.

Garry sighed and shook his head, "Sadly no. How about you though?"

"No… Oh but I wanna show you something." Ib said as she took Garry's hand and started to pull him towards the staircase. Garry chuckled and followed Ib.

Once upstairs, Ib lead Garry into her room. Ib then let go of Garry's hand and walked over to her vase with the two roses. "I've had these roses for while. There is something about them….but I don't remember."

"Hmmm...I see." Garry said as he looked at the roses. Something tugged in the back of his mind, trying to tell him something, but it just couldn't get through to him. Garry reached out and touched the blue rose. "I agree… There is something about these roses."

"There was also a yellow one, but my mom said I could only get two." Ib stated.

"A yellow one?" Garry asked.

Ib quickly explained the day she had gone to the Market with her mom, and how she saw the colored roses. "Out of all the colors they had, only those three felt special to me."

"So why did you choose the red and the blue one?" Garry asked.

Ib walked over and sat down on her bed as she thought, "I don't know...I just looked at them...and those two felt most special."

"Just another thing to add to this big mystery," Garry muttered as he contintued to look at roses. He then noticed the small little lemon candy next to the vase. "Is that the lemon candy you told me about?"

Ib nodded, "Yes."

"It looks just like the ones I have back home. Are you sure you don't remember picking it up off the floor or aynthing?"

Ib shook her head, "No...I don't know how it got there." Ib then opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out the paper with all drawings. "I also drew this some days ago...it has a few of the things that seemed important, but I couldn't remember why."

Ib handed the paper to Garry and he looked over it, he then pointing to one of the drawings Ib had done, the one she drew of him, "Is that me?"

Ib nodded, "Mhm, I drew it before I ran into you though."

"I see," Garry said as he contiuned to look at the paper, "And what's thing supposed to be?" Garry pointing to the mix of colors that was supposed to be the large painting Ib found herself standing in front of shortly before she saw Garry at the rose sculpture.

"Oh...it was that large painting at the art gallery. The one called...Fabricated Wolrld, right?" Ib said.

"Ah, yes that one. You also said that painting appeared in your nightmare while you were at my place. I wonder what is special about it…" Garry muttered.

"Garry?" Ib asked.

Garry looked up from the drawing, "Yes Ib?"

"What happens...if we never remember what happened at the art gallery?" Ib asked.

Garry sat down next to Ib on her bed, "I don't know…But I do know one thing."

"What is it?" Ib asked.

"Wether we remember or not… at least we found each other. Though we don't remember exactly how we know each other… we at least were able to met each other again," Garry said with a smile.

"So we won't forget each other anymore, right?" Ib said as she smiled back.

"Of course." Garry replied.

Ib then threw her arms around Garry, giving him a hug, "And we can be best friends from now on." Ib cheered happily.

Garry chuckled as he gave Ib a hug in return, "Yeah, for sure."

* * *

 **And there is it. I hope you all enjoyed my story. I felt like I should leave it here cause I feel since this is the Memory Crannies ending that they shouldn't be able to remember what happened at the gallery. So I felt like ending it here was a good point to end on. I did what I could to make this story what is it, so thank you all so much for reading.**

 **In the future I am planning to write a sort of AU Ib story, but that's for another time.  
Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
